RiverClan/History
RiverClan The Skillful and Equable History 1st gen Mistystar, Reedwhisker > Piketooth, Mothwing/Willowshine After Reedwhisker’s disappearance by being taken by a twoleg close to their territory, Mistystar appoints Piketooth RiverClan’s new deputy because of his loyalty and his resemblance to her deceased kit, Pikepaw. The Clan lives in prosperity for many moons, rarely running out of a prey-source and never running out of water. During a disastrous flood of the river that swept through the camp, Willowshine passed away, leaving Mothwing as the only remaining Medicine Cat of RiverClan. Slugpaw later becomes Mothwing’s new apprentice after Mothwing receives an omen of a slug crawling on her herb stock. When the other four Clans make the decision to leave the lake territories, RiverClan tags along with the worry that StarClan may leave with the other Clans and leave them in the darkness, even if they were doing well with prey and the famine had barely struck any of their members. Mistystar loses her last life during the journey due to old age, leaving Piketooth in her place as leader and Mothwing as Medicine Cat. 2nd gen Pikestar, Limpetspot > Snagclaw, Mothwing/Slugpaw Shortly after the passing of Mistystar, Piketooth rose to leadership and received his nine lives, becoming Pikestar. Before moon-high he had already appointed Limpetspot, a scraggly young black-and-white tom as his deputy, and still with Mothwing and her apprentice, Slugpaw at his sides, the Clan was thriving... RiverClan continued to hunt fish until spring rolled around. Limpetspot is said to have died during the annual flooding of the river in spring, having been dragged away by the current after remaining the deputy for approximately 14 moons. Pikestar is said to have begun the tradition of keeping track of passing RiverClan members by using beautiful, shimmering stones to represent his members after his deputy, Limpetspot’s passing. It is this tradition that is passed down onto his deputy, who becomes Snagstar, and later passed down on to Nectarstar. Pikestar appoints Snagclaw, a shaggy silver tabby as the next deputy after Limpetspot. It quickly becomes obvious that Snagclaw begins to push Pikestar around, convincing Pikestar to enforce new rules upon RiverClan. It is because of Snagclaw that the Clan begins to open up to new traditions, such as collecting beautiful things-- but never too much. RiverClan discovers an ideal spot and sets up camp by the newly discovered river. Pikestar continues the tradition of the spirit pebbles and instructs his Clan to build a new pile for the fallen Clanmates. During their travels, Mothwing passes away while the Clan crosses a thunder-path, leaving Slugstripe, her apprentice, as the Clan’s Medicine Cat at a young age. Pikestar lives a long life and loses his last life to a mishap at the new river with a heron. No one knows exactly what happened, other than Snagclaw, Nectarpaw, and Dewbounce, who attempted to explain that Pikestar had attacked a heron for stealing his prey when he’d slipped in, out of reach. It is said that this is the reason RiverClan cats see herons as bad omens and a sign of destruction whenever they are spotted in the river. However, it is also seen that a heron flying over or away from camp is a sign of peace. Snagstar becomes leader. 3rd gen Snagstar, Tricklestep > Dewbounce > Nectarsight, Slugstripe/XXXpaw Because of the traveling to a new territory - and with no known place to recieve lives - Snagstar and Slugstripe are forced to travel and lie to their Clan, forcing them to believe that Snagstar had received all of his lives when he had indeed received none. Because of having only one life still, Snagstar returns and immediately appoints Tricklestep as his new deputy. Snagstar keeps the Clan on edge with his jumpy, scattered personality and fear for losing his only life. Often days he would remain in his den, fearful to even leave. Tricklestep stepped up as a leader-figure during this time, often arranging every patrol and only standing down when Snagstar would lead the Clan to gatherings with the other four Clans. Unfortunately, while on a patrol with Mudskip and Turtlefoot, Tricklestep is killed by a fox near the edge of the river. The Clan fights it off, but are too late to save their deputy. Snagstar appoints Dewbounce in his place. Dewbounce, being a rather shy and inexperienced young she-cat, having only just received her second apprentice (Nectarpaw), starts off at a slow pace. The ambitious she-cat often trespassed onto ThunderClan territory without being allowed to and without her Clan knowing. So when one day her scent-trail ended at the riverside without return for moons, RiverClan assumed that the she-cat had been killed by ThunderClan. Furious by this news, Snagstar sees the recovering of the famine as an advantage to steal land from ThunderClan. After he appoints the newly-made warrior, Nectarsight, in her mentor Dewbounce’s place, he declares war on the neighboring Clan and the battle for the territory. Nectarsight attempts to beg him otherwise, but having been set in his ways, the spotted gray tom refuses. Slugstripe is taken by twolegs during this time and is replaced as Medicine cat by his apprentice, Minnowpaw. The battle goes on and ThunderClan retreats. Unfortunately, during the battle, Stagstar receives brutal and fatal wounds and passes away the next day, leaving the new deputy, Nectarsight, to become the newest leader of RiverClan. 4th gen Nectarstar, Leopardskip/Skyheart/Paleheart, Minnowripple/Stormeye/Perchwish/Blizzardspark/Turtleshell/Fishsprout Palepaw/Sparkpaw(bite)/Beechpaw RiverClan leader Nectarstar receives all nine lives and appoints Leopardskip as her deputy shortly after, due to the warrior’s proven loyalty against her brother’s Clan (ThunderClan) during the battle. Under her leadership, Nectarstar shapes RiverClan into a peaceful, serene place and opposes battle against the other Clans. Nectarstar continues on the legacy of Pikestar and allows the tradition of collecting beautiful things and keeping track of their deceased members with ‘spirit-pebbles.’ After the death of Snagstar she creates the tradition of floating deceased members downstream in the river, protesting that this way was the best way to truly honor the fallen member and to let the river consume them on their journey to Silverpelt. She stresses the ideas of collecting beautiful things and allows RiverClan cats to be open to the breeding-pool, excluding the possible outcome of shorthaired cats in her Clan. A patrol of RiverClan cats catches ThunderClan stealing fish in the river on the border. They are immediately attacked, and a battle begins. After a while of fighting, WindClan comes to aid ThunderClan, and RiverClan are forced to retreat. Nectarstar immediately visits Coalstar in ShadowClan and makes an alliance with them. When one of her Warriors slips up and mentions that RiverClan are going to take the river from under ThunderClan's paws, Nectarstar immediately sends word to Coalstar that they're attacking then and there. The patrol of ShadowClanners and RiverClanners storm the territories, heading to raid ThunderClan. RiverClan (with ShadowClan) raids ThunderClan's camp and wages war. The battle continues, and it looks as if all four Clans will tear each-other apart, when suddenly something intervenes. SkyClan races into camp, giving the cats a message that StarClan has said to stop. The battle persists until StarClan shows themselves to the Clans in ThunderClan camp. RiverClan has one casualty, and claims back the river. They return back to camp badly injured. Only a moon later, when Newleaf comes, the river does its annual flooding, and RiverClan is forced to first evacuate camp and then the territory. They immediately head for the peak, where they discover that six cats have passed away. They make temporary nests and dens there and shelter for as long as they can, until Stagstar visits. Ultimiately, Stagstar offers a place for RiverClan to stay, and so Nectarstar calls her Clan to follow. The Clan makes a new temporary camp at WindClan's Great Tree, where two litters of kits are born. A while later, when they have recovered and figure that the river has shrunk, the Clan returns home and begin rebuilding camp. It takes a while, but eventually things settle down and the Clan's camp is clean and tidy again. Minnowripple finds Sparkpaw in the territory and takes him as his Medicine Cat apprentice. For a moon the Clan is stricken with a murderer, Mudskip, who is aided by Buzzardleg, Shellpaw, Frecklepaw and Eggpaw. Many cats die or are injured, but the Clan retaliated against him when he tried to kill Nectarstar. Nectarstar and Mudskip faced against each-other in a final battle, and Nectarstar lost a life. A few moons later, Sparkpaw is exiled for attacking Clanmates and posing as a threat to the Clan; he goes to ThunderClan. A few moons later, all of the Clans are struck with a drought. The first signs come to RiverClan in the shrinking of the river, lack of fish and dry air. After half a moon of suffering through it and eventually claiming the peak for RiverClan and ShadowClan to share, RiverClan begin to struggle. When a patrol go downriver to check for signs of water, the ground collapses beneath them. They find a tunnel entrance and go into it, following it to an entrance inside of the Sacred Waterfall. When they report this to Nectarstar, she moves the Clan into their new underground Camp. While in this underground camp, a tunnel collapse happens and crushes Minnowripple, but does not kill him. The suffering of the drought ends when a monsoon comes through, flooding them out of the cave. They return to their original camp and begin repairing it. The river fills again and they return to having plenty of fish. A while later, Minnowripple passes away due to old age. Nectarstar discovers that Sparkbite, formerly Sparkpaw (Minnowripple's apprentice) has become ThunderClan's deputy. After a while of tension with the other Clans, Nectarstar takes a patrol of cats and allies with WindClan. She also offers aid to SkyClan while they are taking shelter on the peak and even goes to ThunderClan to apologize. The ThunderClan apology is not accepted, but the clans seem to not have too much turmoil from thereout.